Danger mouse vs spyfox
Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Pre-Fight we see danger mouse's flying car in the sky it then lands on the ground safely just then another spy car appears it is revealed to be spyfox of all people spyfox: the name's fox spyfox danger mouse: danger mouse the world's greatest secret agent they both get ready to fight Fight SPY VS SPY! FIGHT! danger mouse goes to spyfox with a flying kick but spyfox blocks it and throws danger mouse into a wall 50 danger mouse goes flying but lands on his feet spyfox comes in and goes to land a punch but danger mouse blocks and punches him in the gut danger mouse then blasts a laser at spyfox but he dodges and does a roundhouse kick to danger mouse multiple roundhouse kicks danger mouse is left seeing stars spyfox then punches danger mouse in the snout then sends him flying into somehow a bounce house danger mouse bounces up and attacks spyfox from above in slow motion spyfox is sent spinning 17 spyfox then lands back first onto a brick wall as dangermouse runs at him spyfox blocks it and throws dangermouse into a factory where there are rubber spiders being afraid of spiders dangermouse screams and panics trying to get the spiders off of him spyfox just rolls his eyes then attacks with multiple hits danger mouse is too busy trying to get rid of the rubber spiders dangermouse goes spinning as he then realizes the spiders are just rubber danger mouse shyly shrugs and smiles and laughs then attacks spyfox with a judo flip spyfox counters however by using a cluck fu maunver cofusing dangermous who goes for an attack but is beaten up offscreen then throw into an anvil on his head danger mouse then lands on his face but is able to get off and shake it off spyfox then comes in and attacks dangermouse with a flurry of hits he then uses some putty to make copies of himself clever 7 danger moue attacks each of them but they dissapear he then sees the real one and use then inflatable trousers to attack and bounces on him spyfox however then runs out of there and puts on a wig danger mouse is confused at this then runs to find spyfox spyfox then judo flips dangermouse to the floor hard 3 spyfox then takes off his wig and attacks danger mouse with more judo flips but dangermouse counters the last one and counters it sending spyfox sliding back just then spyfox pulls out a boxing gloves figuring this is a cartoon universe then winds up then punches danger mouse in the jaw then traps him with his special penny as dangermouse goes to pick it in a daze danger mouse is knocked out and seeing stars KO! spyfox then flies off in his spy car and leaves he won this battle for now but danger mouse just swears next time they meet he will be the victor penfold and jeopardy get him down and have him recover Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....SPYFOX!